Not so bad
by LilithMyDemon
Summary: Yugi and the gang are surprised to see Seto Kaiba at their school's Halloween party. Willow, a new student and gang member, doesn't understand their shock. SxOC Oneshot


_Author's Note - Ok, guys, I wrote this last night at about 3 a.m. so don't expect a masterpiece, ok? lol_

* * *

"Hey, guys, check it out! Kaiba's here too!" Joey exclaimed.

I looked around the gym and saw a tall boy, who was standing alone in one of the gym's corners. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he didn't wear a costume. He looked pretty bored but it was probably because no one was talking to him.

"What's so surprising about that, Joey?" I asked.

He just stared at me.

"You're definitely new here, Will. Kaiba's like the biggest jackass ever. He hates everything and everyone, even fun. I can't believe he came to the school's Halloween party." Duke said.

I looked at the boy again. My new friends' comments annoyed me. So what if he wasn't very social, everyone deserved a second chance, didn't they? But it looked like no one would give that second chance to him.

"I don't think he's that bad, guys. In fact, I'm gonna go and spend the night with him." I said determinedly.

I straightened my black top and skirt, put the devil horns on my head, grabbed my red trident and headed towards Seto. On my way I passed Tristan, who was returning from the drinks table. He was dressed as Frankenstein.

"Hey, Will, where are you going?" he asked.

"To Seto Kaiba." I replied.

He just stared at me numb. I continued through the crowd and finally reached Seto.

"Um ... HI!" I said loudly, so that he could hear me from the music.

He just glanced at me.

"My name's Willow, but everyone calls me Will." I said and stretched out my hand.

"Seto Kaiba." He replied shortly, ignoring my hand.

I rolled my eyes. This wasn't going to be easy, I thought. However, I was sure that we would get along well after we got to know each other and I wasn't going to give up.

"Wanna go get some drinks?" I asked him.

He just shrugged. We went to the long table and poured our drinks. I turned to the gym. I had helped decorate it and I really liked the decoration – cardboard bats and full moons, real pumpkins with carved faces and with lit candles in them, decorative spider webs.

"In my previous school we never celebrated Halloween." I spoke.

Seto didn't say anything. I sighed. I guessed Duke and the others were right – he wasn't social at all.

"Don't you hang out with Yugi and his gang?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I do." I replied a little surprised.

"Then why are you here wasting my time and yours too?" he asked.

"Cause they annoyed me." I said.

He sniggered.

"You've been here for three whole days and they have annoyed you now! That's a record." He said.

At first I was shocked. He had noticed me, he knew that I was a new student and he knew who I hung out with. But then I realized he had just insulted my friends. That pissed me off.

"You know, I thought you would be different but I guess my friends were right. You really are a jackass." I snapped and left.

I was walking around in the schoolyard enraged. What a moron! And how could I go and talk to him like the first fool! I headed to the school gate; I had had enough of the party and wanted just to go home, but suddenly I stopped. Someone had tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Seto.

"Ow." I frowned and turned to leave.

"Will, wait! I want to apologize." He said.

I turned to him, surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I realized I acted like a jerk. It was really nice of you to talk with me and I screwed it up." He said. He looked down and blushed a little. "Would you like to spend the evening with me?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure." I smiled.

I really wanted to see his nice side. He took my hand and led me to his car. We got inside and he started the engine. After half an hour we were outside the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked a little worried.

He just smirked.

"You'll see."

We finally halted near a hill. I got out and looked around. To my disappointment I couldn't see anything special here.

"Could you close your eyes?" Seto asked.

I nodded and did so. He took my hand and we began climbing the hill. I stumbled on a few rocks a couple of times, but still remained with eyes shut. Curiosity began eating me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see." Seto said again.

I finally felt the ground become flat.

"Don't open your eyes yet." Seto said.

I nodded. He moved me forward and a little left.

"You're not gonna push me over the hill, are you?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm not." He replied laughing.

He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I flinched at the touch.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispered.

I obeyed and gasped. The view before me was beautiful! The beach, the sea, and the full moon reflected in the water.

"It's gorgeous!" I whispered.

"I've seen better." Seto said.

I looked at him.

"Then you must have seen something divine." I commented.

"Oh, you are." He said not removing his gaze from me.

"Me?" I said in disbelief.

He nodded and leaned for a kiss...

***Next day***

"So, Will, was rich-boy a jerk like always?" Joey asked while we were at our lockers.

I took the stuff I needed for my next class and closed my locker. Then I silently shook my head.

"He wasn't? What happened?"

I opened my mouth but just then Seto came out of nowhere and hugged me.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted, biting my neck lightly.

I giggled and blushed slightly.

"Hey, Seto." I said turning to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"After last night – perfect!" I replied.

He smirked and kissed me on the lips. I blushed even more and looked at Joey, who was about to faint.

"See, Joey, he's not so bad after all."


End file.
